paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Skye and marshall's feeding frenzy
skye and marshall's feeding frenzy (part 1) It's been a week since the camping trip and Chase hasn't yet recovered from his stuffing experience from Slender Man. Chase has a hard time getting around with his stuffed belly sloshing with every step his takes, he was self-conscious about his physiology but he learned to get used to it, even his team has took a liking to his big gut, including Skye, eating large meals, even having a eating contest with Rubble, and Skye going to bed with him to snuggle her head into his big belly to make him feel better. During the time, he was put under care by Ryder and the rest of the Paw Patrol, he'd been working out daily to get rid of the extra body fat, his team helping him keeping up, giving him belly rubs to make him feel blissful, and Skye being their for him when he feels self-conscious around others. In a friendly town, Ryder and the Paw Patrol were renting a house to relax for the day, as they were unpacking their stuff, they heard Chase's tummy growl. Chase:"Sorry, but, when do we eat?" The pups laughed. Ryder:"Don't worry, I'll go to the store to buy some pup food." Rocky:"All because two pups finished it when having a eating contest." Rubble:"Hey! I wanted to see how good is he eating. We all wanted too." Zuma:"Only, because that Slender Man dude stuffed him so much, his stomach like a bottomless pit." Chase:"I've been working out daily. It's just with my appitite increase I haven't been able to resist gorging myself and I can't stop gain any weight." Rubble:"Like I said, it suits you." Ryder:"Listen, theirs a dog park across the street. While you go their, I'll get the pup food." Skye looked at the open room and wondered. Skye:"Ryder? Whats with the extra room." Ryder:"Oh, I decided to put a video camera to record ourselves during out vacation." Marshall:"Cool, now we can see ourselves on TV. Oh, by the way, can I go to the pet groom that people are talking about?" Skye:"Can I come too?" Ryder:"You two can go if you feel like it." As Ryder goes to the store, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble and Chase goes to the park with Skye whispering to Chase. Skye:"Don't miss me too much." Chase smiled as both Skye and Marshall run off to the pet groom. Suddenly, while they were running, a sweet and hypnotic smell catches their attention. Marshall:"What is that delicious smell?" Skye:"Lets go and check it out." They blindly follow the smell to Big Daddy's Bakery. Marshall:"A bakery?! Who knew they had it hear?!" As they peek inside, they see someone in a vocal chord modulator surgery and large diving suit. They saw it had gloves that have openings on his fingertips and palms to accommodate the necessary contact with the environment Plasmid projectiles require, his sleeves have IV ports for ADAM injection and a tube for transporting EVE from his tank straight to his wrists. But, they saw they that confuse , it was a apron around its waist and it was taking a delicious looking cake out of the oven. Marshall:"That cake looks good!" Marshall drools longingly as the bakery owner ices and decorates the cake. They saw the name tag and it says "Subject Delta", he hides the cake in a safe box because it's a present for his daughter. Then he leaves the bakery to go and collect her. Marshall:"Hey, we should get free samples of the goodies." When Marshall suggested going in, Skye isn't so sure about it. Skye:"Marshall, this isn't a good idea. This is a bakery and we're about to go in without the owner's permission." But the smell is so sweet she just can't resist. Skye:"Oh, but it smells so good! Maybe, just a small sample." The two pups bound into the shop and start to gorge themselves on the cookies, cakes, and other sweet treats Delta's shop has to offer. The treats are so sweet, Marshall and Skye soon get lost in the bliss of the sweetness and become oblivious to their expanding stomachs. Finally, nearly everything in the shop is eaten and Marshall and Skye are so big, their bellies are about the same size as Chase. Marshall and Skye attempted to get up, but with their big bellies, they can barely stand. Skye:"We, (belch) excuse me, have to get of here." Skye and Marshall wobbled their way to the door, they run off just in time as Delta came back with some woman taking her to his shop. Subject Delta:"My daughter, Eleanor. I wanted to present you with something." As he opens the door, knowing that he forgot to lock it, those two walked in and found the shop a mess. Eleanor Lamb:"Oh, my." Subject Delta:"My shop! Who done this?!" As he was freaking out, he saw the safe was untouched, Delta quickly open it and was relieve the cake was untouched. He took it out and presented to her. Subject Delta:"Eleanor, I'm sorry you have to see my shop a total mess, I baked this cake in honor of you." Eleanor Lamb:"You kidding? I always have the crazy adventure, and with your adventures it makes it more crazier. The shop its just another good time how we spent crazy adventures together." She then hugs him, and the two go home for her birthday party and this time, Delta made sure he locked it. Back to Marshall and Skye, the were two still wobbling back to the house, as they got their, Ryder and the Paw Patrol were looking at them and shocked to see such a sight. Chase, however, is amazed that the same thing happened to them. Ryder:"What happened?! We been worried!" Chase:"Yeah, you two looked like you gone through the same way I did." Skye:"Well, now we match!" She and Chase laugh while Marshall starts to feel a little sick from all that eating. Marshall:"We kinda went into this bakery and we just could't resist." They just looked at them in a irritated manner. The scene cuts to were each of the Paw Patrol used the room with the recorded camera to discuss about Skye and Marshall's feeding frenzy. Ryder goes first... Ryder:"I thought Slender Man was one thing, but the way Marshall and Skye did was totally out of character even for them. They could've been in serious trobule! Category:Episode